An enterprise, when completing tasks and projects, may utilize various vendors, as the enterprise would otherwise use copious resources to complete all of the enterprise's tasks itself. When enterprises use vendors in this manner, the relationship could result in scenarios where the vendors' policies may not comply with the enterprise's policies. These scenarios may be undesirable for the enterprise because non-compliant vendor policies may expose the enterprise to liability.
Traditionally, these enterprises may send communications to vendors by mail or electronical mail (email) requesting information related to the vendors' policies. Because the communications are confined to email, for instance, it may be difficult to keep track of the compliance status of multiple vendors. In particular, it is unclear how this compliance can be scored when compliance data is spread across multiple communications.